


absence makes the heart grow fonder

by nymja, starforged



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Spoilers, and they were penpals, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: So, dear Sansa, would you do me the honor of staying my wife from 1,500 miles away?--for the prompt: Tyrion/Sansa post-war, married but having a long distance relationship while he's in King's Landing. He visits and those times are good, but she's content with her freedom in Winterfell all the same. They write letters.





	absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> @nymja wrote Tyrion, and I wrote Sansa <3

Sansa,

While I wish this raven be well received, I fully expect it finds a final destination in the belly of a fireplace. Should the former happen, I will do my best to make this message as short and unclever as possible--a considerable effort on my part in both accounts..

I am sure the intent of this letter will not surprise you, as we briefly discussed the topic before I departed Winterfell. The septon has reviewed the legality of our marriage. It would stand, should you wish it. I trust you see the benefits of such an arrangement, which I offer with no expectations. There are worse things than marriage based on what I hope is a friendship.

I await your response, or at least the live return of this raven. Birds willing to fly North are difficult to come by, this time of year.

Your husband in a tentative sense,  
Tyrion Lannister

\--

Tyrion,

I would not so easily discard any letter from an ally, much less one I could consider a friend. There are so few of them left these days in Westeros.

An interesting turn of events, all things considered. Tell me the truth, did you manage to use that famous Lannister persuasion on the matter? I suppose either way, it doesn’t truly matter how it comes to be that I rid myself of one husband only to find myself still married regardless. Which is not the worst thing that could happen.

Things still stand as I said them before: you are Hand to the Dragon Queen, and I am not willing to leave the North after - all of it. The North is mine, Winterfell is mine, my family is mine.

How would a clever man such as yourself reconcile these obstacles?

I hope you are doing well, and that the warm weather of King’s Landing sits better with you. And the birds.

Your hesitant wife by circumstance,  
Sansa Stark

\--

Sansa,

It would appear that Lannister charm only goes so far after a tyrannical rule in its name. Thankfully, there is always money.

And now, I believe, it is time for a confession: King’s Landing is truly miserable in the summer. Knowing there is a cooler climate where I might visit is tempting. If for no other reason than a break from the smell of hot shit in the streets.

So, dear Sansa, would you do me the honor of staying my wife from 1,500 miles away?

Tyrion

\--

Tyrion,

Decorum would say that I would take the name Lannister, as I have before, and as I have been a Bolton.

I do hope you will keep this a secret between you and I, but in the wise words of my sister: fuck decorum.

I will stay your wife if you do me the honor of allowing me to remain a Stark.

Fondly,  
Sansa

\--

Sansa,

Yours is a good name. Truly.

I’ll make the necessary arrangements. I understand there’s to be a tree involved at some point?

Tyrion

\--

Tyrion,

Thank you. Words cannot express the relief this gives me. Both in name and in not having to deal with suitors attempting to gain my hand again.

In the North, there are always trees involved. You will have to get used to our strange customs.

Sansa

\--

Sansa,

We are to depart in a few short hours. It will be a small party of myself, Jaime, and fifteen soldiers. Purely for gravitas, of course.

I suppose the next time we talk shall be at our wedding.

The second one, that is.

_[a blot of ink, as though the pen rested too long]_

Until then, I wish you well.  
Tyrion

\--

Tyrion,

Life is beginning to settle in the north. Many of the families here are gone, their estates empty, and I have many more mouths to feed than expected. It would seem prudent to grant titles to smaller families or let wildlings take homes that have been around for centuries.

You’re sure to have reached King’s Landing by now, and I suppose that I don’t have much to say in the short time we’ve parted. But since you are part of the north, officially, I’ll have to keep you informed of its going ons.

It’s quieter here with your absence.

Brienne seems to be in a mood now that your brother has also left. Anytime I bring him up, she goes quite stony and mumbles. The world may have ended as we knew it, but some things seem to stay the same.

I hope your trip back was quiet.

Sansa

\--

Sansa,

Ah, Jaime reveals himself as a romantic yet again.

The journey was far less entertaining than my time spent in the North. Too much sun, not enough bearded, taciturn men. A pity, really.

As for Winterfell, it’s in more than capable hands. I understand the offer will not be accepted, but know that should there be a need of it, I do have access to coffers. A few of them, actually.

You looked well, Sansa. Happier.

[ _again, another ink blot]_

It was good to see you.

Yours,  
Tyrion

\--

[ _this letter is a few weeks out after_ ]

Tyrion,

We are overflowing with bearded, taciturn men. I would say I could send you a few to keep you company, but we have need of them more and I am not that generous.

I [ _an ink blot_ ] thank you for your support and your words. They do mean a lot, even if it doesn’t seem so. You’re right, husband, I won’t accept the charity but perhaps a trade could be made. I’m proud, not foolish. And I am well aware of what it means to marry a man of wealth.

I feel more content than I have in some time. Ever, maybe.

Don’t get in too much trouble,

Sansa

\--

Sansa,

I do believe this is the first time you’ve wished self-preservation on me. In return, enjoy your anniversary present. I wasn’t sure if I should go by the first or second wedding, so expect another about ten months from now.

[ _attached to the raven is an inventory list: grain, salt, livestock, and the promise of one wolf-shaped pin]_

Happy marriage,  
Tyrion

\--

Tyrion,

Being widowed or disgraced twice over would cause unsavory rumors. Wishing you well is the least I can do.

The gifts were well received. Salt is a romantic gesture in the North, did you know?

[ _she wears the pin but she doesn’t bother to write that_ ]

How are things faring?

Sansa

\--

Sansa,

What a strange custom. Fitting, I suppose, though I’ve never heard of it.

As for me, there were only two attempts on my life this month. I dare say I’m becoming popular, in the good sense. For once.

It is a pleasant time to visit King’s Landing, should you be inclined to do so. Flowers, sunsets, multiple stores of salt.

Yours,  
Tyrion

\--.

Tyrion,

There are assassination attempts? Were they fed to the dragons? I have it on good authority they eat whatever they want.

I would put my life in Arya’s hands, but I would not trust her nor Bran to do what it is I do. Leaving is a poor choice. Do enjoy the salt and sunsets for me.

Sansa

\--

Sansa,

I suppose this is where you make me defend my Queen’s honor. I assure you the dragons are being properly fed. On livestock.

Well. I suppose there’s always summer, should I be welcomed.

Tyrion.

\--

Tyrion,

I would never besmirch the Queen or her honor, merely repeating her words. She is the good authority.

Summer is lovely. You are always welcome here, Tyrion. Even if you weren’t my husband.

Sansa

\--

Lady Stark,

I write to you on behalf of Tyrion Lannister. It was expressed to me that despite appearances, your marriage remains amicable.

All measures are being considered for the Hand’s health. We shall write to you in either possible event.

Good fortune upon you in these trying times, my Lady.

Varys

\--

I do require much more information than was given to me, as it has been some time since I have heard from Lord Tyrion himself. Measures for his health? What has happened, and if it is dire, why was I not contacted sooner? Regardless of the state of our marriage, we are still married.

I am sending my knight, Ser Brienne of Tarth, to check up on this matter personally.

Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell

\--

[ _about a month after the last raven_ ]

My Lady Sansa,

As suspected, all is not well in King’s Landing. Lord Tyrion has been the victim of an assassination attempt, and is currently recovering under the maesters’ careful supervision.

After several inquiries, Jaime Lannister was able to secure a visit for me to see Lord Tyrion. On your behalf, of course. He is [ _a scribble_ ]. I cannot lie to you, my lady, he is still weak. From what I understand, there are rumors that Her Grace could send him to Dragonstone for the remainder of his treatment, and until the assassination conspiracy is resolved. I promise you I will not leave the Red Keep until I can assure your lord’s safety.

Yours in service,  
Ser Brienne of Tarth

\--

[ _a week later_ ]

Sansa,

Am I to assume the suffocating protection of Ser Brienne is a gesture of good will? I certainly hope so. I doubt I have the stomach for another assassination attempt--literally or figuratively.

For future near-death experiences, let me assure you there’s no need to worry on my account. Assassins have healthy employment in King’s Landing. I’m sure you remember.

...But I do apologize. For not writing earlier.

Yours,  
Tyrion

\--

Tyrion,

You continue to amaze me with how foolish you can truly be, and how childish I was when we were first married years ago. There is plenty to worry about, in your position and stature. The world is precariously balanced as is without you at the helm of the great queen.

I have already sent word to Ser Brienne to escort you to Winterfell. Come home.

Sansa

\--

Dearest Ser Brienne,

It’s time to return with one husband in tow. Do make sure he understands that there is no choice in this matter.

Lady Sansa

\--

Sansa,

Winterfell is far more agreeable than Dragonstone. At least in company.

You should know it could be a longer stay, this time.

Yours,  
Tyrion

\--

Tyrion,

I’ll make sure there is plenty of drink to go around then.

Yours,  
Sansa

\--

Sansa,

Marriage is certainly more agreeable than previously imagined.

I commend you for your tolerance of an old man.

Yours, and bound for the North,  
Tyrion


End file.
